Missing Ponies
by ThorynLeigh
Summary: An explanation as to how Fili and Kili were able to lose two of their ponies to trolls without noticing... Durincest, one-shot, FiliXKili


_A/N- So, this is just a quick one shot to explain exactly how Fili and Kili lost the two ponies to the trolls, without even noticing that trees were being uprooted and the ground was probably shaking under them… LOL. Anyway, please R&R!_

"_We're supposed to be looking after the ponies."_

"_Only we've encountered… A slight problem."_

"_We had sixteen. Now there's...Fourteen."_

"_Well that's not good. Not good at all. Shouldn't we tell Thorin?"_

"_No, let's not worry him."_

"Look after the ponies, he says. Not even a 'Please, Kili.'... Why must we always do all this work?"

Fili grinned at his younger brother, who continued to mutter under his breath. Kili scowled, refusing to admit that he didn't really care about their assigned task as he unsaddled yet another pony, and placing the packs it bore in a pile with the other packs and saddles.

Fili quickly unsaddled the last pony and patted it on the rump as it trotted slowly to join the others. It would be a bit of trouble to keep an eye on so many animals, but thankfully there wasn't a lot of undergrowth to inhibit their task. Kili, with a sigh, sank down next to the packs, leaning back onto them, sighing gratefully as he closed his eyes.

Fili took the moment to study his little brother. Possessiveness welled hot in his chest as he took in the slender body, carelessly arranged, the strong archer's hands, the slender column of his throat, his oh-so-kissable lips, dark hair spilling over those soft, curved shoulders, so like…

Fili's breath hitched in his throat when he caught a glimmer of light in Kili's now slitted eyes. A naughty grin curved his lips slowly.

"What are you thinking of, nadad?"

Fili let out a shuddering sigh.

"How beautiful you are."

Kili's smile widened. His brother's thoughts were plain on his face, but Kili never got tired of hearing what his brother had to say about him.

"And do you like what you see?"

Fili shifted slightly.

"You know I do."

Kili stood slowly, then toed off his boots, kicking them away and he stepped closer to his elder sibling. Nimble fingers made quick work of buttons and hooks, and his cloak joined his boots, then his shirt. Fili's cheeks reddened as he caught sight of a few small bruises, half-healed, on his his brother's otherwise smooth, dark chest. Kili ran his fingers over the bruises that Fili's teeth had let behind, and hissed in a gentle breath. Fili did the same, a deeper, harsher breath as his member hardened to the point where it was almost painful.

"See something you like?"

This time the question was asked from a much closer range, as Kili pulled Fili down onto the ground. His hot breath ghosted by Fili's ear, causing him to shudder.

"Gods, Kili…"

Hands made quick work on Fili's cloak, and his shirt joined Kili's in short order. Kili loved how they contrasted with each other, Fili so golden and pale, so like their mother, while he himself was dark, like their father. He tangled his hands in Fili's golden tresses and pulled his head back, making Fili moan as it exposed his creamy throat to Kili's teeth. Kili nipped and sucked hard at the junction of his throat and shoulder, and ground his hips down into Fili's hard member. Fili let out a strangled gasp, then reached up and grabbed Kili around the waist, neatly flipping their bodies so that they lay on the grass.

" Now, little brother, enough playing."

Kili felt the flutter in his chest that always accompanied Fili's dominating him. Soft lips ghosted over his own, then Fili groaned as he deepened the kiss. Kili tasted so good, like dark chocolate. Kili sighed into his brother's strawberry mouth, then broke the kiss with a strangled gasp as Fili ran the palm of his hand roughly up Kili's erection. The friction of cloth and the warmth of Fili's hand had him bucking his hips, his mouth open in a silent scream. Fili growled and quickly tugged his brother's pants down his hips, over his feet and tossed them carelessly away. Kili smiled cheekily, raising his arms over his head, stretching his muscles, and Fili's heart fluttered.

"Gods, you little _tease!"_

Kili grinned.

"Are you going to punish me for it?"

Fili grinned and shook his head as he rose to his feet, making himself go slowly as he shimmied out of his pants, when all he wanted was to rip them off and plunge himself into Kili's willing, ready body.

Kili sighed as Fili finally tossed away his pants and stood naked, each of them marveling in the other. Then, Kili rose gracefully to his knees, letting his palms glide over the smooth skin of Fili's thighs before he took his brother's length into his mouth. Fili threw his head back, a silent cry parting his lips as his hands fisted in the dark tresses. After a few moments, Kili pulled away and lay down on the soft grass. Fili's breath came ragged as he fell onto his hands and knees above his beloved.

"Fili, please, love me…"

With a growl, Fili grabbed Kili's leg, raising it above his shoulder. With an ease born of practice, Fili slipped himself into Kili's warm willing body. They gasped together as Fili sank fully into Kili's heat. Fili dipped his head and kissed Kili fully, their tongues dancing until Kili rasped,

"Please, Fili, Mahal, _move!"_

Fili pulled out slowly, until he was barely connected to Kili's body, then slammed back in. Kili let out a keening cry, and Fili set a rough, hurried, frantic pace. Kili dug his nails into Fili's back, and the golden brother growled at the sweet pain, then reached between their bodies and wrapped his hand around Kili's hard length, and began stroking. Kili cried out again.

"Oh, nadad, gods, Fili, I…"

Fili groaned.

"Yes, tell me, brother, tell me…"

Kili reached for the bright white lightning flashing in his blood, grasped it, his eyes flying open to stare into the eyes of the one person who meant more to him than even his own life.

"Fili.. _I love you!"_

Kili's blood exploded, and Fili rode the storm as well, filling Kili's body. Their breathing came harsh and in small gasps as they curled into each other, arms and legs intertwining.

Neither noticed that two of the ponies had wandered away, nor did they know that their companions were grinning knowingly around their campfire, except for Bilbo, who could only wonder what kind of animal made those particular noises…

_**Fin**_


End file.
